Crystals
by XdarkloverX
Summary: It's been ten years since the dreams plagued Sarah, are dreams, or are they memories? After years of medication and therapy she had come to accept that they were all a dream. But after she stops taking her pills the dreams, or are they memories? Start to return... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment only and
1. Chapter 1

Sarah stared at the pill jar in her hand, the label blurring from prolonged focus. She hadn't taken her pills in 3 weeks and she wondered, as the dreams began to plague her once again, if she should tart taking them again. After 10 long years, 10 years of therapy, 10 years of _'it was just a dream'_ 10 years of whispers about her mental state. And now after all that time, she had just woken up from the one.

When she was 16, She had insisted that it all had been real, first telling her parents then the countless therapist whom she'd been parades in front of. And everyone had said the same thing, it was nothing more than a dream. Of course they were right, they had to be. How could a Labyrinth full of goblins and strange creatures be real. There's no way that it was, perhaps it was her imagination, after all she did read a lot of books. Now after 3 weeks off her pills the dreams started again. Hoggle, Sir Didymis, Ludo, even him. Especially him. Those eyes one blue the other black. The Goblin King, Jareth. They all visited her last night.

A knock on the door shook her from the thoughts of goblins and kings and back into reality. She discarded the pills on her couch to be forgotten and made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw the distorted face of her step mother. She groaned inwardly, dreading what was to come. Her step mother had been meddling in her life since she was sixteen and she was still waking up haunted by the nightmares. She knew that her stepmother was only trying to help, but she had a way of overreacting and it only added to the stress.

"What is it now, Irene?" She asked opening the door, unable to conceal the disdain in her voice.

"I've been calling you all morning, I got worried when you didn't answer any of my calls." Irene said stepping passed Sarah and inspecting the apartment as is she expected to see something incriminating. "Glad to see you are not dead." she did nothing to hide her annoyance.

"It's only 9 in the morning." Sarah said absently shutting the door and following her stepmother around.

"It's one in the afternoon." Sarah stopped and looked over at the clock that hung above her couch. She turned to look at her stepmothers face unable to miss the concern in her face. Had she really been lost in thought for four hours. "Sarah, have you been taking your pills." She asked walking up to Sarah and placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I have." Sarah lied.

"Look, dear I know that you hate the way the pills make you feel, but... Just try and remember the way the nightmares made you feel. The sleepless nights. You were so young and no one could quite understand why they started, but the point is that nothing else has been able to help you sleep the way these pills have so it's important that you stay on top of them." The speech was one Sarah could mouth along to. She had heard it so many times in the last 10 years whenever she missed a pill or rescheduled an appointment. Around year 4 she learned it was best to lie to her stepmother whenever possible.

"I know Irene, I promise I am taking my pills." Sarah walked into the kitchen and busied herself making coffee. "Would you like a cup?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"No thank you, dear." Irene answered looking through a pile of Sarah's mail. Sarah knew that she'd turn down the coffee because well she always did. Ever since the day she had a cup of the Colombian roast Sarah drank, _'Jesus dear are you trying to wake the dead?'_ She'd asked pushing away the mug of strong coffee as though it had bitten her.

"Sarah, what is this?" She asked holding up a black envelope.

"Oh it's just an invitation to my mothers Halloween party." She answered.

"Really, wow is this new, when is it?"

" I'm not sure I haven't opened it."

"Well your mother was always one for dramatics, look at this, fancy script and a golden wax seal."

"What?" Sarah hadn't inspected the envelope much, she's read the return address and name and had chucked it aside. But now she took the envelope from Irene's hands and really looked at it, it really was over the top. the envelope was a bluish black, the handwriting was a lovely cursive script, fancy stuff. The back the envelope was sealed with a large wax stamp, the stamp was what made her breath hitch and her throat feel tight, she nearly the envelope. The wax was really gold and the stamp had the insignia of an owl. A memory or perhaps a dream of a white and brown barn owl played itself in her mind. Reeling internally as her stepmother went on and on about the invitation and the reasons it would be good for her to go, something about meeting new people and falling in love, which would normally really get to her, but Sarah could only think of the reason she shouldn't.

Jareth...


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was finally alone, she sighed in relief, it had been almost impossible to herd her out without causing alarm. First she had to pretend didn't faze her, which was a hell of an undertaking given that it did very much faze her. The she had to steer Irene's attention away from the invitation and convince her that she was fine, which she was not.

Now she stared at the envelope, _'it's nothing'_ she thought to herself. After all they had been dreams and dreams could not send invitations. Gathering up her courage she grabbed the black envelope and broke open the seal. She opened it the way one would open a suspicious package. She slowly reached in and pulled out its contents. Her heart raced with the fear of what would find. But to her disappointment, wait no that wasn't the right word. Relief? Yeah relief she felt relief. It was just a fancy cardboard card, the same color as the envelope, with the same script as the outside, the golden letters spelling out **_'10th Annual Halloween Masquerade Ball'_** across the top followed below by the date, time, etc. Just an invitation to her mothers Halloween party, nothing more, nothing less. She turned it this way and that looking for any clues, but there was nothing. She didn't know what she had expected to find but she hadn't found it and that caused a knot of disappointment that she was unable to quell with rationalization.

Mentally laughing at her own stupidity she grabbed her phone and dialed up her mothers number, ready to decline the invitation, just as she had in past years. As it rang she stared down at the wax seal absentmindedly tracing the golden owl seal with her index finger. She was so lost in thought that her mothers voice startled her. "Hello?" Came her mothers singsong voice over the phone.

"Hi, mother, how are you." she mentally cursed her absentmindedness.

"I am great baby, have you gotten my invitation?" she asked before continuing. "Oh it's going to be spectacular. I can't wait."

"Yes, mother that's actually why I'm calling. I..."

"It's going to be at a great ballroom, and everyone who's everyone will be there." Her mother continued, cutting her off once again.

As her mother prattled on, something she and Irene had in common, Sarah continued to stare at the envelope, ten years later her mother was still sending her invitations to a party she never went to. That woman never gave up on her even though every year, without fail, she turned down the invitation. Guilt crushed her as her mother talked about crystal chandeliers, and so she resolved to go, just this once.

"That all sounds fantastic, can't wait to see it all." Sarah said. Interrupting her mothers rambling.

"Wait, does that mean you are coming?" Her mother asked hope and excitement painting her words.

"Yes mother I will be there." Sarah pulled the phone away from her ear to protect her poor ear drum from her mothers sudden squeal of excitement.

"That wonderful news sweetie. We have to get together so we can go dress shopping!" She was clearly exited.

"Dress shopping?" Sarah asked worried that she would be forced to pay for a dress she could not afford. It had been a month since Sarah had been laid off from her job, the company she was a receptionist at had been going under slowly. Then it had finally gotten to the point that lay offs where necessary. First it had been other departments and for a while she believed that she was safe. That was until she had been called into her boss's office. The moment she'd been summoned she knew what was coming. Luckily for her she had money saved up and was surviving on that. However buying a dress for one night was not in the budget.

"Yes sweetie, it's my treat dress shoes mask and all accessories. I am so happy you will be there."

...

"Sarah..." The deep melodic voice called waking her up. Where was she, she looked at her surroundings. The garden was alien yet familiar all at the same time. How had she ended up there again? She could not remember. "Sarah..." The voice sang again. It was then she noticed the figure seated gracefully on a bench. The sun was bright behind him casting his features in shadow, she could only make out his thin, tall frame, and though she did not see his face, she knew who he was. There was no one like him. The light blazed around his head as if the sun, itself, believed that only it's light was worthy to serve as his crown.

She opened her mouth to ask who he was and what he wanted, but nothing came out, she could not speak. She tried to get up but her body was paralyzed, it was as though she was bound by invisible ropes. His melodic deep laugh came across the space like a hand caressing her soul making her hot and cold at the same time. "Cat got your tongue, angel?" He teased. "I must say I like you better this way. Much more agreeable."

He stood and walked towards her. The sun setting the instant he stood as if ordered to do so by its monarch. The light faded the closer he got. By the time he kneeled before her the sun was gone and the sky was dark, with only the moonlight to give them light. There were no stars. Still she could not see his face, she felt disappointment rise within her, she wanted to look at him again.

He lowered his face to her ear, his warm breath dance on her neck teasingly. "Oh how I have missed you." His breath creased her as he whispered in his dark accented voice. She shivered and melted all at once under the heat of his closeness. She tried again to speak but nothing came. Her fingers itched to touch him but her body betrayed her wished leaving her unsatisfied.

"Sarah..." The voice that called to her was distant and faint and it was not him. He chuckled sexily as his lip brushed her ear lobe.

"See you later, my Angel." He whispered before leaving her alone in the dark.

"Sarah, wake up!" This time the voice was louder, right in her ear."

...

"SARAH!" The loud, annoyed voice of her stepmother broke through her dream brought her back to reality.

"Huh?" Sarah responded sleepily.

"If you are not going to take this seriously then why bother coming." Irene said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Irene I'm just tired." Sarah said rubbing her eyes. She then looked around at the judgemental faces of the other women in Irene's book club. Her stepmother had suggested she join the club convinced it was a good way to meet new people, Sarah had only relented to appease her. The thing was that even if she had been sleeping at night she would've still dozed off, these women were boring. All middle aged women looking for something to save them from their boring lives. It was sad what one became when they grew up unfulfilled. Sarah would bet everything in her bank account that all these women had given up on a dream for the lives they now seemed trapped in. Craving excitement was probably what they had led them choosing the book, "Fifty Shades Of Grey", to read. What better way to spice up your boring life then a book about bondage and sex contracts.

As she scanned the room she found her stepmother eyes, disappointment burning within them. She could almost hear the lecture building up behind that controlled facade. Sarah took solace in the fact that she was safe from the lecture for the time being. Irene would not lecture her, not with these women around. It would be improper, and Irene would have none of it. ' _At least these women are good for something'_ Sarah thought to herself. Perhaps she'd excuse herself early so she could avoid the ' _you need to take your pills lecture'_ again, at least in person.

"Do you have anything to add?" Sarah looked down the book in her lap, somethings were best to keep to herself. She was sure the other women, who seemed to find of the book enjoyable, would appreciate hearing how boring she found the book.

She opened to a random busied herself with "reading". "No nothing." She finally answered her eyes never leaving the page. Irene waited a bit longer but when Sarah said nothing more, she moved on to someone else. Sarah drowned out the eager and excited voice of one of the other members of the book club. Which? She didn't care, it was all the same to her. What mattered the most was that she was now forgotten, at least for the time being.

"Oh how I missed you." His voice whispered in the back of her mind unbidden. Could dreams miss you? Could dreams touch you? Could dreams be memories? She had to get out of there. She stood startling everyone in the room, without saying anything she left. No acknowledgements or gestures, she just grabbed her keys walked out the front door and got in her car and drove off.

She would hear it later. 


	3. Chapter 3

The hands were all over her tearing at her clothes and flesh, she screamed a soundlessly as they laughed, they had no faces, how could they laugh with no faces? She swatted away hand after hand, but there were so many of them and they just kept coming for her as she fell. She remembered them being more, well, helpful last time (last time?). Now they were hurting her. They hadn't asked up or down like they had last time (Last time?) they'd just chosen down and she knew what was down, a dark oubliette.

After what felt like forever she was free of the hands and falling into darkness. She landed on a soft dirt ground, left alone with conflicting emotions. On one hand she glad to be free of the hands, but on the other hand she was scared of the unknown that lived in the darkness. The mind had a way of summoning your darkest fears.

What was worse was that she hurt all over scratched up and bruised from the abuse she endured at the hands of those well hands. She could feel blood dripping from them. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, the cold on bare flesh. Unable to see then hand before her eyes, She resolved to just lay there on the ground. What was hiding in the dark, she didn't want to run the risk of finding out. Pulling her legs to her chest she rested in the fetal position, sobbing quietly to herself, despair her only companion. She had no idea how she would get out, she could barely make out which way was up and which way was down.

Eternity passed as she lay in darkness before heard it, the dark laughter that plagued her nightmares and dreams. She was no longer alone. "Never could resist an oubliette could you, Sarah?" At that moment a small light glowed a few feet away, she realized that he was lighting a candle. Her relief was short lived when she realized the light barely lit up the spot where it was let alone the whole oubliette. She had questions, but as before her voice was non existent.

She felt, more than saw, him kneel down next to her his hands examining the scratches on along her exposed flesh. "tsk tsk, what have you done to anger the Helping hands, angel? Maybe you should apologize." She wanted to scream as his fingers grazed the fresh wounds probing at them painfully. She didn't know what she had to apologize for, what had she done to a bunch of faceless hands. Although she could not speak she was surprised to find she could make noises, it was more than she could do the last time they met.

Seemingly knowing what she was thinking, he answered her unasked question "Did you try asking them what you did to upset them?" She growled in frustration, why did he insist on talking to her if she could not talk back. Did he not just enjoy the sound of his own voice.

Suddenly his hand grazed her breast, which were fully exposed, but she pushed his hands away and covered herself. In an instant he'd grabbed her arms, pinned them above her head and pinned her beneath his lean body. She still could not see him but she could feel his breath on her lips, his face only centimeter away from hers. Her breathing hitched as he lightly brushed his lips against hers so lightly she was not sure whether his lips had actually touched hers or if it had been his breath. Or was it wishful thinking. Then after what felt like forever he laughed and then his body was gone leaving her cold. Her hands were once again hers. She wrapped them around herself bringing her knees back to her chest. "Well, either way they seem to have done a number on you. But you will be fine..." he paused and then blew out the candle before ending ominously. 'In time."

Alone once more in the dark was she finally able to scream..

...

"Sarah, oh my goodness what's wrong" Linda William burst through the door of her guest bedroom waking her daughter.

"Mom, what happened?" Sarah asked slightly annoyed at being awoken so abruptly by her mother scaring the ever living fuck out of her.

"Honey, you were screaming." Linda said her voice and face portraying equal amounts of fear.

"Oh." Sarah whispered, deflated. Bits of her dream flooded her memories. She forced a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, it was probably just a dream."

"Okay baby." Her mother said still not convinced, but luckily she did not pry. If there was one area her mother excelled at that her stepmother did not, it was the ability to know when her daughter didn't want to talk about something, and she leaving it alone until she knew her daughter was ready to come to her. "Well get up and get ready, we have a full day of shopping." She said, changing the subject and trying to shine a bright light on the situation.

"Sure, gimme a bit and I'll be ready." She said holding her smile in place. Her mother smiled back and placed a reassuring hand on her daughters shoulder. She lingered a bit but then was gone. Once in the bathroom Sarah looked at herself in the mirror, the sleepless nights were really showing up on her face in the form of pallor and dark circles. She splashed water on her face trying to wash away the sleep, but she knew it was futile, the only thing that would help at this point was a cup of coffee the size of Australia. Although "help" was an overstatement, it would help the way a band aid would "help" a gun shot wound. She looked one last time at her reflection shaking her head, she pulled herself away to start a much needed shower. She pulled off her shirt and was shocked by what she saw. All over her chest, stomach and breast were scratches. She inspected her shirt only to find it covered in blood and ruined. She shook her head unable to understand how her dreams could hurt her.

She got in the shower and stood under the spray hissing when the hot water touched her scratches and caused a stinging like salt to a wound. Had she done this to herself? It seemed likely, perhaps she was thrashing in her sleep. she turned her back and felt the familiar sting on her back in places she knew she could never reach. Were her dreams hurting her? How the hell had she gotten scratches on her back? She scrubbed her body and hair trying to scrub away the memory of the hands abusive battering her. She scrubbed until the water ran cold, then she continued to scrub till there was a knock on the door. "Coming out now." Sarah yelled to her mother. She knew that she could no longer stay, this was her cue to get out. Pushing the thought of helping hands and oubliette a to the back of her mind, she quickly got dressed choosing a conservative top so as to hide the scratches from her mother. Last thing she needed was another reason for her mother to fear for her and her stepmother to lecture her about the pills. Especially after the last time.

Irene had really torn into her after she had 'rudely left' book club. She knew Sarah wasn't taking her pills, not that Sarah admitted it, but at that point there was really no hiding the fact. The nightmares were making it hard to hide the signs of her restless nights. Much to Irene's chagrin, there was no way of insuring the "stubborn girl" took her pills, that is short of tying Sarah up and force feeding them to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Linda called from downstairs.

"Yes, I'll be right down." She said taking one last look in the mirror, her face unrecognizable to her, maybe she should take her pills.


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at the dresses on the rack not really seeing them. Her mother had not asked her any more questions but her concern was so palpable, it was almost a third passenger in the car. A concern that died as soon as Linda had stepped into the costume dress shop. "I'm home!" Linda had sung running her hands over the dresses. Irene was right about one thing, her mother was very dramatic. She was after all an actress.

Sarah smiled at her mother, not really in the mood for dress shopping. But the masquerade ball was in two days and unless she wanted to go in jeans and a t-shirt then she needed to get this done. She spent the next 3 hours trying on dresses, one after the other, some were alright but none were "the dress". Her face hurt from all the "grinning and bearing it" she was doing, but her mom seemed to be have bc fun so she soldiered on.

Sighing her mother stood up to examine the (what had to be 30th) dress Sarah wore. Linda's face showed the distain that Sarah was feeling. "Is there nothing else, nothing a bit different." Her mother asked the sales lady her eyes never leaving the dress she currently wore, the dress itself wasn't ugly, it had looked good on the mannequin, but it didn't scream Sarah. Her mother always felt that Sarah belonged in a fantasy land with fairies and mermaids.

"Well there is one dress, it was created for a man who had contracted us to make a dress for a fairy tale wedding, he never came to claim it and it was put up for sale." The sales woman left and then was back, the dress she handed Sarah was beautiful, unlike anything she had tried on thus far indeed. Sarah took the dress into the dressing room resigning that if this wasn't the dress then she was not going. She was sick of trying on dresses.

The dress fit perfect, there would be no need to fix a thing. She couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror, it was he dress, it had to be. "Are you having trouble in there Sarah." Her mothers concerned tone broke her free from her trans. She was almost enchanted by the dress, almost supernaturally.

Linda watched as she stepped through the dressing room door, her mouth fell and she was in shock. As was the sales ladies. They just stared at her. "Um, hello! What do you think?" She asked not sure what the reaction meant.

"This is the dress." Was all her mother said. She agreed, this was the dress.

"Yes well, uh hem" she cleared her throat composing herself. "We'll take it and can you point us to the accessories ?" She asked.

Once the dress was picked everything else seemed to fall into place, the shoes, the mask, all of it.

Sarah was sitting on a bench in a different garden this time, he stood about ten feet from her reaching up to pick a peach from a free, all around them were hedges of varying shapes and sizes and the path was paved with stones. "So how did you like the dress I picked out for you?" His voice closed the distance between them caressing her.

She opened her mouth but as always was still unable to talk. She was however able to make little noises and she did so uttering a sound that showcased her frustration. He chuckled which just served to annoy her further. He walked towards her with his prize in his hand. Her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled hungrily at the sight of the peach enclosed in his gloved hand. "Hungry?" He asked before biting the peach. The juice dripped down his face and she wanted to lick it. "Delicious! Want a bite?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. His face inches from hers.

Her mouth watered at the thought of biting the peach, she craved it like nothing in the world would ever satiate her hunger the way that peach would he brought the peach between them inches from her face but not close enough to reach. "Nu uh uh, you can't have any, not until you are here." Then he bit the peach again, the smell of it was becoming torture. She didn't understand him, she wanted to scream 'I am here! I'm right in front of you!' But still she could not speak.

He finished the peach slowly torturing her, then he tossed the naked peach pit to the side and smiled. "You are missing out, Sarah." He teased, then he laughed, rose to his full height and walked away leaving her the way he always did, helpless and alone. What did he mean 'not until you are here' she was there sitting in his garden, she could feel the wind and smell the peach. Feeling a hunger that was a very much real.

Her tears burned paths down her cheeks as she tried to process the meaning behind his words. He was so cryptic, his answers never made any sense, so far every time he came to her in her dreams he spoke in riddles never giving her anything other than more questions. She had a feeling that those answers were going to be answered soon enough, and she both anticipated and feared hearing the answers.


	5. Chapter 5

The world fell apart around her as she fell slowly landing on her feet. Where was he where was Toby, she hoped jumping had been he right decision. She searched around a bit before she spotted him emerging from a doorway a seemed to lead nowhere. "Give me the child." She said defiantly.

"Sarah beware, I have been generous up until now. I can be cruel." He said as he moved around her.

"Generous? What have you done that's generous." She asked.

"Everything!" He said raising his voice still circling her. "Everything you ever wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you. I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

Had he always looked this hurt or was she dreaming things differently. The girl spoke and she was unable to change her words. Reciting the speech she'd read in a book "through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as your and my..."

"Stop, wait." He said raising his gloved hand and conjuring a crystal. "look what I am offering. Your dreams."

"And my kingdom is great." She continued.

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you and you can have whatever you want." He was begging, had it always been that way? She had remembered it different, he had seemed a swindler, trying to trick her but now he looked heart broken and defeated.

"My kingdom is great..." She continued to herself uncertainly, "Damn, I never remember that part." She screamed at herself to forget it, stop saying the things she was saying, how could she not see him begging her to stay.

"Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." She must have been blind and deaf as a teen, how could she not see the pain in those mismatched eyes or hear the pleading in his deep melodic voice.

' _Shut up you stupid girl'_ she screamed to herself as she readied herself to say the next line, "you have no power over me." She watched his face fall as he tossed the crystal in the air his. He did as she had wanted once more returning her home, unable to stop it. She felt hopeless the way someone watching a movie felt as they watched a character make a stupid decision.

Was she that much of a fool, is that how it all had happened?

Sarah awoke in the darkness of her bedroom, face wet with the tears she'd began to shed sometime during her dream. It had been different then the ones she'd had previously, it was more of a memory. The memory of his face as he'd begged her to choose him, was burned into her mind. She tried to fall back to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw it. Those mismatched eyes full of hurt and an unspoken goodbye.

She remembered ending up in the foyer of her home afterwards, the stupid girl had felt relief at the time, but all she felt now was regret. She had run upstairs and checked on her now sleeping brother then she had sat in her room prepared to give fantasy. That was until her friends visited her.

She'd partied with them laughing and joking and then when it was all over she'd made promises to see them again, but that was the night another monster had come to visit. When all her friends left, he came. The dark figure. She did not recognize him, hadn't seen him in the labyrinth. He taunted her each night standing and watching her. She wasn't sure if he meant to hurt her but he never did.

She tried to tell her father and step mother about it going back and telling them about the whole ordeal in the labyrinth, but that had only raised alarm and that's when the therapist came and the pills. Slowly she regarded such things as dreams and accepted it. That was when she forgot, forgot her friends, forgot the Labyrinth, forgot the faceless dark form that taunted her at night. She'd forgotten him, her Goblin King.

As she tried again almost futilely to fall back to sleep pushing the thoughts of the hurt king to the back of her head. Just when she thought she'd finally be able to sleep, she heard a noise. Her eyes snapped opened, landing on a dark faceless figure, the same figure that had haunted her until the pills had chased him away. "Sarah..." A menacing voice whispered inside her head. She wanted to shout but she was petrified. "So nice to see you again" it's voice was whispered rasp that seemed to rake her skin like nails. It laughed a sickly laugh then disappeared. Sarah tried to move but she was suddenly overcome by an almost drug like state. Her eye lids grew too heavy for her to hold open and then in an instant she was asleep.

The next day Sarah spent most of the day trying to sleep some more under the guise of not feel not feeling well. "Oh dear I hope you feel better by tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will." She assured her mother as she sipped at the deep Columbian roast coffee, she had gotten her love of strong coffee from her mother much to her stepmothers distaste. She smiled at her mother hoping her sleeplessness wasn't obvious in her face. She hoped that, but could imagine just what she looked like, death.

"Alright, well you just stay in before for today and I will be back in a bit, just have some last minute errands to run for the party. I mean unless you need me, in that case I can call my assistant to do it."

"No ma, I'll be alright."

"Alright." Her hesitation coated the word like snow, she did not want to leave her but last thing Sarah needed/ wanted was a babysitter. Linda stood and kissed her daughter on the forehead "get some rest, honey. Oh and this came in the mail for you yesturday, I almost forgot to give it to you." She handed Sarah brown paper wrapped package. Then she left leaving Sarah on her own.

She placed her mug on her side table and picked up the package, there was no return adress on it. She ripped open the paper and then broke open the box. Inside was a book she remembered from her teen years, a little red leather book with a black trim, in gold letters it said "The Labyrinth". She searched the box for any indication of whom had sent the book to her but found none. There was a letter but it didn't say a name on it. The letter simply read: 

_"_ _ **I do believe this belongs to you, till we meet again. And when we do, save me a dance precious angel."**_


End file.
